Tape applicators for applying strips and sheets of adhesive materials are known in the art. These include applicators for applying adhesive materials with liners such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,274,038 and 3,737,360, as well as applicators for applying two strips such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,150,027 and 1,739,269. However, heretofore there has not been known an applicator for applying one or more strips of tape with exceptional accuracy, with positive surface pressure for starting the tape strips when they are applied, and yet, because of its unique design, which is totally disposable so that the tape and applicator can be marketed as a unit and the purchase buys a new applicator with each tape purchase.